In the state of the art, screwing devices are used for a host of different applications and are highly diversified in an application-specific manner. In the manufacture and service/maintenance of vehicles, and in particular of aircraft, screwing devices are used which apart from the actual mechanical function in addition have to ensure that they do not automatically become undone as a result of vibration during operation of the vehicle. This is often ensured in that a cyanoacrylate-based adhesive is placed into the thread of a screw connection where it is cured. After a certain period of time of curing, the threads of the screwed-together element, which threads have been wetted with the adhesive, are bonded to one another, wherein any undoing of the screwing device becomes possible under the effect of an adequate undoing force.
Certain applications on aircraft, for example screwing together wings to a wing box, in addition to the locking function also require a sealing function in order to prevent any leakage, in particular of fuel, through the screw connections. To this effect, in the state of the art, for example, a so-called putty is used which after application on and into the screw connection also requires a certain curing time before further work may be undertaken in this location. If leakages occur, the removal of the screwing device and elaborate and expensive remedial work is necessary apart from the associated renewed curing time. As a result of the confined space available, the narrow access, and the very large number of screw connections, the application on a wing box in an aircraft is time-consuming.